Tsukune's Gaming Adventure
by Not Authorized
Summary: This is the story of how a boy met a book and how they fell in lo- er... i mean... uh. Let me try that again. This is a story about how a boy found out a book was capable of giving him magical properties. Let us see what kind of adventures this book can show us?


**You have slept in your bed. 100% HP, 100% MP**

"Yea, Yea, Yea." I mumbled while sitting up. I slowly got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. While i was walking to the bathroom I saw my reflection through the window and saw what has been on top of my head for the past week.

** Tsukune Aono **

** Lvl 8**

When it first appeared I was in complete disbelief and just maybe a tad bit panicky. Naturally I tried researching to see if anyone else had this problem but wasn't able to find a single thing. I decided to just try and ignore it but it's not easy to ignore something that you see on a daily basis.

I walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. As I was finishing up I heard my mom yell out that breakfast was ready so I quickly grabbed my pack and went down the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw that both my mom and dad were doing this bizarre tango type of dance and decided to ignore what they were doing in favor for looking above their heads. Oh did I forget to mention I also see their names on top of their heads too?

** Kasumi Aono**

** Hitoki Aono**

So yea that's also why it's hard to ignore. Any who it is definitely time to eat this awesome breakfast. "Thank you for the food." I said as I sat down to eat. While eating my food i saw the message that usually appeared whenever i ate.

**+25 HP**

Finishing up my food, i noticed that my parents weren't in the kitchen and were no where to be found. Knowing that the dishes wouldn't have gotten done i decided to round up all the dishes that were left over and started to wash them. Just as i was finishing up the last dish i glanced up and took a look at the time and noticed it was only around a quarter to 8, yea it was only a qu-

Oh god i'm going to be late again, quickly finishing up the last plate i grabbed my bag and shot out a quick goodbye before bolting out the door.

Crap, crap, crap, I need to hurry! I'm gonna be late! I ran like there was no tomorrow cutting through corners and every shortcut I knew off. I took a left and ran through an alleyway that would lead me straight to my school. I was about to make it through the alley until I saw something odd, there was a small blue triangle that glowed on a wall. I'm not sure why but I felt drawn to it. Like something in the back of my mind was telling me to touch it.

**Enter Lvl 5 Dung-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Oh god my hearts racing, that scared the shit out of me. I looked back up to that innocent looking triangle and noticed that the blue light was shining brighter now that I was much closer to it. There was nothing special about the triangle at all, it was just a regular triangle. After I caught my breath from my 'Near Death Experience' I pressed my hand on it again.

**Enter Lvl 5 Dungeon **

**Y/N**

"Uhhhhh." I was just openly staring at the box unsure of what to make of it, this is the first time I've ever seen something like this. I mean I kind of wanna press yes but i'll be late to school if I do. But then again I'm not sure if I'll ever see something like this again, hmmm. I started to weigh my options but curiosity won out and I pressed on the Y. Everything went white and then I ended up in a very dark room. Slightly freaking out I wildly looked around feeling slightly nauseous. When I slightly got some of my bearing back I noticed a flicker of light off to my left. Slowly but surely I crept up to the light and saw that it was coming from a room. I walked up to the room and saw what looked to be a giant door. Unsure of what to do I decided to push it, and promptly slammed face first into it.

**SLAM!**

"Yup, that one was definitely going to hurt in the morning, no doubt about it." I muttered while rubbing my face. Deciding that pushing it was not going to be the way, I tried to find a handle. Spreading my hands across the door I found two handles. Giving it a little tug it, I found that it opened with surprising ease.

Looking into the room, the one thing I noticed was that it looked to be some type of shrine. There were torches everywhere surrounding the room and what looked to be squiggly lines all across the room and there in the middle of it all was a pedestal. As I walked up to the pedestal I saw weapons all over the place like swords, spears, daggers and even shields. I spared them all a quick look and walked up to the black book just sitting there. I reached out to grab the book until I heard a loud noise echo through the dungeon. I sat there frozen like a deer caught in front of a headlight. Slowly turning around, I looked at the door hoping it was just my imagination when I heard the noise again, which sounded awfully like steps. I quickly took a look around the room for somewhere to hide but in the end found no cover to hide.

Deciding the best plan was to shut the door, I made a run for the door to try to close it, I was just about to make it and shut it, when the door started to crack open, my heart dropped afraid to death. I stared at the door for what felt like centuries until it barely opened up to reveal a rat.

"Oh thank every deity it was just a rat." I watched it scurry away into a hole leaving me there by myself. I slowly started make my way back to the book and picked it up. When I touched it I felt a small spark of electricity hit my finger and then a strange message appeared in my face.

**Do you wis-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with what feels like the hundredth time today I fell down on my butt, dropping the book in fright. Oh god why me, why must this happen to me all the time. I quickly stood back up and took a look around the room, seeing nothing I looked back down at the book and grabbed it.

**Do you wish to learn about the amazingly awesome power of the GAMER?**

**Y/N**

Not really sure on what to think, I pressed on the Y, after tapping on it the book started to glow a bright white and then it started to float! Hesitantly I walked up to the book and grabbed it out of the air. When it was back in my hand I felt another electric shock but it was stronger than the last one. I flipped to the first page and saw my name start to get written into it. Flipping to the next page I saw even more stuff start to get written into it.

**Name - Tsukune Aono**

**Lvl - 8**

**Title – The Gamer**

**HP – 650/650**

**MP – 10/10**

**S – 5**

**P – 4**

**E – 5**

**C – 5**

**I – 3**

**A – 6**

**L – 4**

**Points – 0**

**Money – 0**

**Passives – [Gamers Mind] [Gamers Body] [Gamers Sight]**

**A 15-year-old boy that goes by the name Tsukune Aono. Tsukune is a very kind person by nature and is well liked by others. He is hoping he passes his entrance exams so he can get into one of the local high schools but has failed to get into any of them but a few.**

What? The HELL? I flipped to the next page

**Yo! Nice to meet you Tsukune. Are you ready for a g-**

Nope! No way in hell am I dealing with this crap. I threw the book on the floor and bolted to the door like a bat out of hell. This stuff was getting way too weird for my taste. Right when I was about to slam open the door and continue on my journey to promptly, get the hell out of this crazy place, I heard something.

I stopped in my tracks and very silently cracked open the door. "Hello…. Is anyone out there?" I whispered out to the darkness. I waited a few seconds until I heard shuffling. I tried to spot where the shuffling was coming from but couldn't see anything. I thought it might've been the rat again but the shuffling kept getting louder and louder until it stopped. I looked through the darkness desperate to see something, when I saw two bright red dots in a corner off to my left. My mouth felt incredibly dry for reasons unknown and then started to feel chills go across my body.

The red dots started moving again and the shuffling returned in full force. I slammed the door shut so damn fast I heard the door echo throughout the entire corridor. I backed up towards the pedestal and sat there in unnerving silence for what felt like an eternity, then all of a sudden the noise stopped. I thought that maybe whatever was out there just walked away when I heard Then almost teasingly the door started to slowly crack open to reveal a dark figure with red bright eyes standing in front of the door. The thing just stood there with its bright eyes trained at me.

"Hello?" I call out to the person? I was about to get up when the dark figure started to walk towards me. When it got close enough I could see it, not just my heart stopped my entire body stopped in fear, it was so unbelievably hideous it made me want to scrunch up into a ball and just die right then in there. It was dressed in what looked to be a t-shirt and some pants but from what it looks like now it's just some scraps covering the things body. Its entire body was rotten and what appeared to be wounds all over its body. I looked at its eyes and saw red eerie eyes staring at me as it approached.

I looked above its head and saw that it was named Undead. As it kept getting closer and closer I got up to run for the exit but there was only one door and that zombie oh my god that's a real life zombie, what am I gonna do I don't wanna be eaten, oh god it sme- Get it together Tsukune, I just need to find a way past it. I stepped past the pedestal and made the zombie follow me. I continued stepping back to the right side of the room until I bumped into a torch. I grabbed the torch and put it in front of me but the zombie didn't even spare it a glance and kept clumsily making his way to me. I threw the torch towards the zombie and made it stagger back. When I saw that it was staggered I knew that this was my opportunity. I was able to easily run past the zombie and made it halfway across the room when I tripped. I looked down to see what tripped me and saw that it was one of the many weapons on the ground. I quickly got back on my feet but felt something grab onto my leg, I took a quick glance back and saw it was the zombie grabbing onto my leg. I tried to budge him off of me but it was like it had an iron grip. I started punch and claw my way o-

"AHHHHHHHH." I felt an intense pain shoot to my leg it was almost unbearable. I looked down at my leg and saw the undead bastard was BITING into my calf like it was nothing.

**-250 HP**

In the heat of the moment I didn't even see the notification pop up and started to flail. I kicked out my other leg and was finally able to get him off of me. The second I was able to get free I backed up rapidly until my back hit something sharp. I looked behind me and saw that it was one of the swords just laying around. I grabbed it quickly and put it in front of me towards the undead. The zombie was just standing up and starting his trek back towards me. In no time he was right in front of me, not hesitating I swung the sword with all my might.

**Critical Hit! **

**-600 HP**

With that one swing two things happened at that moment, one its head went flying off into a random direction, two it slowly started to disintegrate into nothing. I just sat there watching the creature disappear into nothingness until I saw something appear out of thin air. I took a look down and saw that it was money? I tried to get up but felt my leg flare in pain. I took a quick glance at my leg and noticed it wasn't that deep of an injury. I ripped a small section of my sleeve and wrapped it around my leg.

I stood up with the help of the sword and hobbled over to the money on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was like it was brand new. I put the money in my pocket and hobbled over to the door to leave but noticed the book just sitting innocently on the ground. I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to leave it. What I didn't know was that when I left the room the book glowed white and disappeared from its spot.

After exiting the room, I started wondering through the dark corridors until I ended up back into the dark hallway I appeared in. I looked around trying to find a way out and found a blue triangle shining lightly just like the one I found before entering. I pressed my hand on the triangle.

**Do you wish to leave the Dungeon? **

**Y/N**

I pressed on the Y quickly and was enveloped in a white light. When I blinked I was standing back in the alleyway. I took a look around and I noticed I no longer had the sword, hell I didn't even feel the pain in my leg anymore. I took off the makeshift bandage on my leg and saw that the bite mark was completely gone, not even a scar remained. I wasn't sure what was going on or how my leg was magically healed, but one thing I knew was that whatever that shit was in the dungeon was not normal. I saw my pack was laying on the ground so I went to go grab it, I stopped when I heard something. I'm not sure what it was but it sounded awfully like a bell. I tried straining my ears and noticed it WAS MY SCHOOL BELL.

I grabbed my pack in a hurry and started to haul ass to school. Before I left the alley I took one last look at the triangle and continued my way onto school. I made it onto school campus right when the bell stopped ringing. I bolted into the school and ran for my classroom. I blitz past everything until I found my room, out of breath I opened the door quickly and walked in.

"-e don't hav-

As I was walking in the classroom it went completely silent and all eyes were on me. I just stood there frozen, not sure on what I was supposed to do or even say.

My teacher however did have something to say "Mr. Aono is there a reason you're so late?"

"I… uh… woke up late." I said lamely

My teacher glanced at me and just told me to make sure it didn't happen again, as I made my way back to my seat she continued on what she was saying. "Anyways since today is your guys last day at this school we'll be having independent study for today." Everyone started to whoop in joy at the mention of it being the last day. "Students, Students, please keep the noise to a minimum."

After the teacher was able to calm everyone down, people started to quietly talk while the teacher started to look through a pile of papers. I just decided lay my head down on my desk and relax, as I was relaxing I started to hear everyone talking about how great it was gonna be getting into high school. I would be excited to if I was going but I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to get in one. I only have one chance left to get into a high school. Even if it's an all boy school at least I'll be go-

"Mr. Aono can you please come up to my desk."

I got up and started walking to the teacher's desk. When I got to her desk I noticed all of the chattering that was going on earlier was gone, it was kinda unnerving.

"Mr. Aono."

I looked back at the teacher and saw she was sitting there staring at me.

"Oh, sorry was there something you needed?"

She started to shuffle through her pile of papers and pulled out a piece of paper that I was kind of scared to see. It was my Entrance exam paper. She handed me the paper and went back to her work.

I stared at the paper and hesitantly opened it. A small feeling of hope went through my body as I looked through it, but that feeling of hope didn't last so long.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aono."

I didn't pass…. this was my last chance to get into any of the high schools near me. I'll have to wait an entire year before I could even try to get into any of those schools. I hesitantly started to make my way back to my desk. When I got back to my desk and sat down I noticed everyone was staring at me. Seeing that I caught them staring everyone quickly looked away. After another minute of silence everyone started to slowly start talking. I just shoved my head into my arms and laid there until the class was over. When I heard the bell ring I got out of my seat and made my way to the door. The good thing was that no one was making a big deal about my entrance exam.

As the school day went on I was slowly getting more and more depressed. I tried not to be sad but everyone and I mean everyone in the school was talking about how great high school was going to be. I tried to give myself some hope that there was another school somewhere but I already knew there was no other local high school nearby.

As the school day reached its end I was talking with a group of boys from my homeroom and it was a turning out to be a nice conversation, I was starting to get my mind off of not being able to go to high school until one of them brought it up.

"I'm so screwed! I have three years of dudes only, man. You're so lucky you got into a coed school." Boy number one said.

"What're you talkin about? I got a one-hour commute to school." Boy number two said.

"Who cares! Everyone knows that school has tons of cute girls…. ain't that right Tsukune," Boy number three said while bumping my shoulder with his.

"Uh…yeah, that's true." That school went coed like last year so the majority of the students is girls. It was also one of the schools I tried to get into.

"Dude!" Boy number two exclaimed

"Ah, well…it's no big deal, you know, flunkin the entrance exams this year." Boy number three said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea, you'll pass 'em next year, bro, don't worry!" Boy number one said

"Anyway, take it easy." They started to walk out of the classroom pretty fast while talking about going to the arcade on the way home.

Now I was all alone in the classroom. Looking at the clock I saw that it was around 3 Pm. With nothing better to do I decide to start my way back to the house. I got back home pretty quickly, no detours or anything. When I got into the house I was about to start my way up the stairs when I saw my mom cleaning up the kitchen. Unsure If I wanted to tell her about flunking my last chance for the entrance exam, I decided it would be best to get it over with.

"Hey mom..." I said, unsure of how to bring up the topic.

She looked up from what she was doing and said "Oh, Tsukune, how was school?"

"Uhm…" I started to fiddle with the desktop. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…. the thing is that…. I uh…."

"Come on spit it out, Tsukune."

With a big gulp "I didn't pass the entrance exams!" THERE I SAID IT.

I looked at my mom, unsure of what she would say when she said "Oh that silly thing? I already knew." And with that she continued cleaning.

"WAIT WHAT!" I yelled in shock. "How? How did you know?"

She looked back at me and pointed at the phone "Your school told me, like an hour ago."

Oh… now that I think about it why wouldn't they tell my parents?

"Wait aren't you mad?" I questioned, confusion written all over my face.

She stopped cleaning once again and looked at me and said "Tsukune, honey there is no reason to be mad at you, you tried your best right?" I nodded my head. "Then there's nothing to be mad at you for then. You'll just have to get better grades next year." And then she went right back to cleaning.

I just kinda stood there for a minute watching her clean before I decided to just head upstairs and lay down. When I got in my room I just threw my pack on the floor and flopped onto my bed. I just laid there staring at my ceiling, unsure of what happened today and not really wanting to think about it I decided to take a nap.

**You have slept in your bed. 100% HP, 100% MP**

Closing it groggily, I looked over at my nightstand to see what time it was and saw that it was around 6 pm. Knowing that my nap was over I rolled out of bed, stretching lightly, I made my way to the door.

_**CRAAAAASH!**_

Wait…. How did I end up on the floor? Getting back up onto my feet I looked to see what tripped me and saw that it was my bag I threw on the ground earlier. Oh great, everything spilt too. I started picking everything up when I noticed there was a book that looked strangely familiar, picking it up I realized that it was the same book from the dungeon.

"Why the heck is this in my pack!? Oh god **what** if I'm cursed?! Maybe it fell in there and I never noticed it?" I ranted starting to panic a little… ok panicking a lot.

I opened it up and found that my name was still written in the first page and that my information page? Was still there. Right when I was about to flip to the next page the book started to buzz, no not buzz it started to sha-

**YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH JUST SHUTTING ME LIKE THAT!? HUH? YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU BUDDY! SHUT ME AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YOU!? DO IT! COME ON TRY ME YOU MORTAL SCUM!**

"Oh god a book just cussed me out!" I yelled out startled. Great I'm on the floor… again.

**HELL YEA I DID! YOU COMPLETELY SHUT ME WHEN I FINALLY HAD A CHANCE TO TALK YOU DICKHEAD! **

"H-How was I supposed to know!? I saw a book start writing its self what was I supposed to do!?"

**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO NOT SHUT ME THAT'S WHAT YOU DICK!**

"I'm sorry?" Wait why am I apologizing? Why am I talking to a book?

**Apology accepted.**

The book just accepted my apology. A BOOK JU-

**Hellooooo.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Why is a book talking to me? How are you talkin-

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're asking the wrong questions here.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ASKING THE WRONG QUESTI-

I heard a knock on my door and started to panic. Throwing the book onto my bed, I quickly rushed to the door and opened it slightly to see my mom standing there.

"Oh, hey mom." I nervously said. "Everything alright with you?"

"Is everything ok up here?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Yea, everything's ok on my end." I said nervously.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked concerned. "I thought I heard yelling up here."

"Oh, uhm…. I was having an argument with a friend, don't worry about it." I said while trying to avoid looking at her, god knows if I did she'd find out right away I was lying.

"Oh ok, I just came up here to tell you dinner will be done soon." She said with a look that didn't seem to believe what I was saying.

"Alright I'll be down there when it's done." I gave her what hopefully seemed to be a reassuring smile, and closed the door.

Releasing a breath that I didn't know I had, I made my way back over to my bed and grabbed the book.

"Hello?" I made sure to keep it quite so I didn't get the attention of my mom again. "Are you still there?"

**Of course I'm still here, It's not like I could go anywhere.**

"Ok, I just want to know one thing, what are you?" I asked.

**I'm a book.**

I just looked at the book unsure if it was being sarcastic or serious. "I already knew you were a book. I meant how is a book talking to me."

**Well…. I'm a special type of book. I'm a Grimoire.**

"….. A what now?" I said confused. "What's a grimoire?"

**You… You don't know what a grimoire is?**

"No, is it something important?"

**Is it something important!? Of course it's important! It's literally what I am!**

"Oh…. Um…. so what is a grimoire exactly?" I asked.

**Oh great you're just the absolute worst. Ugh… a grimoire is a book of magic. **

"Magic?" I said a bit shocked. "That's real? And what do you mean by partner?

**You're asking me… If magic's real…. When a literal talking book is talking to you.**

He has a point I guess. Even if it's being sarcastic. Wait so is the gaming stuff I've been seeing also magic?

**Well it's a type of magic.**

Right so if th-

…

…

…

"Wait how'd you answer my question?" I asked completely flabbergasted.

**Magic.**

"Wait, you read my mind didn't you!"

**Yup.**

I glared at the book, annoyed knowing that the cheeky bastard was being smug. "You bastard! Don't read my mind!" I said whispering and kinda yelling.

**Well, I mean in my defense I don't really have to try, your mind is basically an open book to me. HA! Get it? Beca-**

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PUN!" I interrupted him? "Just…. don't read my mind ok."

**OOOH, why not? Do you have some kind of secret in that mind of yours?**

"No there's just this thing called privacy!" I said annoyed.

**Ok, OK, but it's not like I can just stop it. I hear your thoughts whether I like it or not.**

"Isn't there like an on and off button?" I asked.

**Well there might be a way but I'm not sure If I should te-**

_**THUMMMP!**_

Looking at the wall I just threw the book at I noticed that the book shut itself. Huh, maybe that's how t-

The book quickly rose up from the ground and opened up.

**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME AT THAT WALL! AFTER HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN HELPING YOU.**

"Huh, I guess that didn't work." I muttered out.

**Of course it didn't work you did it wrong, you were supposed to press on the top corners and wa-**

I quickly pressed both of my hands against both of the corners of the book and surprisingly enough the book cut out.

"Oh thank god I know the off and on switch now." I exclaimed excitedly.

Deciding that I still needed more questions answered I pressed my hands against the corners again and opened the book.

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't turn me off again! I'll answer your questions! I swear I will**

Smiling I asked "Ok, what exactly magic? Isn't magic basically being able to control stuff like fire or water?"

**Well there's a bunch of different types of magic, there's elemental magic, which is water, fire, earth, air, etc. Then there's stuff like telekinesis, basically anything you can think off is possible with magic.**

"Oh so that's how you're able to read my mind? You were using magic?" I asked

**Well no I can only read yours because we're linked.**

"Linked?" I questioned.

**Oh, your soul is basically linked to this book.**

"My soul? How is my soul connected to a book?" I asked confused.

**Ugh…. I said that I'm a grimoire remember.**

"Oh yea. I think… I'm starting to understand everything now." I said. "So basically you're saying that magic is real, I can see things as a game, you can read my mind, and that we're supposedly linked? Did I get that all right?"

**Uh huh, sounds about right.** **Oh yea before I forget **

A notification box appeared in front of me and said.

**Quest: Survive**

** Quest Accomplished!**

** 1x Skill Book**

** 5,000 Yen**

** 1,000 Exp**

I looked at the notification that was in my face and noticed that it also appeared in the book. "So, do you wanna explain what I'm looking at? Or better yet what it is?" I asked while waving my hand through the box.

**It's what it says, you completed a quest.**

"You want to explain how I completed a quest?" I deadpanned.

**Oh well you remember that dungeon?**

"Yea." I said nodding my head.

**And remember that zombie.**

Que another nod

**Yea well congratulations on completing your first quest. HERE! HERE! **

"Oh, um ok then." I said while noticing that there was a notification on the book, tapping on it there was a small poof of smoke. Quickly swatting away the smoke, I saw that there was a small black book and was that money? They just appeared out of nowhere and are on the ground.

I slowly bent down and inspected one of the coins. Unsure if it was actual money or not. I ran over to my bag and pulled out my wallet. Pulling out some of the Ryo I had. I noticed that it looked pretty much the same, except for one small tiny detail. The money I just got was brand spanking new, there wasn't a single speck of dirt on them at all. They were even shining for goodness sake!

"Book can I get an explanation?" I asked while slowly counting the Ryo.

**About what? **

Finding that there was exactly 5000 Ryo in my hand I promptly stuffed them in my wallet. "Oh I don't know? Maybe how you're able to create money seemingly out of air." I replied slightly annoyed.

**Oh that little thing? Magic of course!**

"Of course." I replied dryly. "How could I have not thought about that?"

**I don't know, maybe you got hit upside the head a few times.**

Ok I really think the book is starting to say these things to get under my skin.

"Don't make me turn you off again, I will in a heartbeat." I said while moving to grab the book

**Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry jeez, talk about a sour puss. **

"That it com-

"Tsukune dinners ready!" I heard my mom yell out.

Glaring at the book I moved to put my wallet back in my bag. Glancing back at the bag I said. "We are so not done with this conversation." Opening up my door, I gave the book a quick 'I have my eyes on you' before leaving and shutting my door.

**Author notes: Alrighty, not to sure how i felt about this but oh well. I wanted to play around with the gaming system and decided that Rosario vampire would've been a fun one to mess with, so yea Tsukune the magical wizard, yea. Anyways i'm not to sure where i'm going to go with this or if i really want to so i decided to just post a chapter and see how it goes i guess. **


End file.
